Different solutions known at the present time can be classified in two main categories:
The first category contains the solutions based on joins made and moulded in situ, based on silicons or other elastic materials. Unfortunately, these solutions are only temporary, as the elastic material deteriorates aesthetically after a more or less short time and becomes detached from the materials with which it had to ensure a perfect join. In that case, the poor join must be removed, the surfaces cleaned and a fresh joint must be made.
The second category of solutions consists in mechanical systems of two elements generally placed at 90.degree. and presenting particular cross-sections allowing a male element to slide in a female element.
Such systems also present considerable drawbacks, for example, they are too cumbersome and inaesthetic, they do not ensure perfect seal and are very difficult to clean.
It is precisely an object of the present invention to propose a profiled strip producing aesthetic, long-lasting and functional joins of re-entrant angles constituted by two coverings of tiles or other materials applied on walls, partitions or floors.